


Long Way to Morning Call

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, another fic where donghyuns having a headache, confession fic, pacaponyo, poor kid, slight angst much fluff, thanks my mutuals on twitter for giving info about sen's concert, thanks ohsewoonie for inspiring me with that sen's nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: The crestfallen look on Sewoon didn’t suit him at all and had to be rid as soon as possible, but first, the boy had to rest.“He’s home now, hyung,” Donghyun said as he leaned his chin on the older’s shoulder. “You should go to sleep.”





	Long Way to Morning Call

This has been going on for too long, Donghyun thought as he took a glimpse at his labelmate who just arrived from Japan, giving the younger his usual bright smile in greeting only slightly dimmed by drowsiness. He approached the older guy to help him bringing in one of his luggage. Youngmin brought so many clothes with him everytime he travelled, but the younger’s mind couldn’t think about the heavy suitcase right then, for there was a sudden elephant in the room as Youngmin stepped into the living room.

The only sounds that could be heard were the scrolling of the trunk’s wheels on the floor, white noise from the TV which was reporting a late night news broadcast, and running water from the tap with clink clank of plates and glasses like someone was washing the dishes. Donghyun held his grimace as the older wouldn’t even spare a glance toward the kitchen, hands gripped the suitcase handle tight and walked to the direction of his shared bedroom with their main vocal in absolute silent. The trace of excitement that the younger saw from fantaken pictures while he was shooting the variety show in Japan were now gone, replaced by the awkward downturn of lips and the careful way he whispered words that Donghyun couldn’t hear if he didn’t stand closely.

“I’m kinda tired, I think I’ll go to bed right away. You go to sleep too. It’s late already.” Youngmin told him as he turned his head toward the younger guy, just slightly, like he was talking to nobody in particular. He took the luggage that Donghyun helped him carry and pushed them inside.

Donghyun nodded and smiled in reassurance. “Of course, hyung. Rest well.”

Youngmin reciprocated that smile, but this time, even dimmer. He opened the door and got inside his room with the younger’s concern eyes following his movement until Donghyun couldn’t see him anymore. As soon as Youngmin closed the door, the sound of running water stopped. The silent once again engulfed the apartment and Donghyun sighed thinking he should end this nonsense right away. But the timing wasn’t good. Instead he went to approach his other hyung in the kitchen, whose trembling hands gripping the edge of the sink when he found him.

Sewoon looked so small.

There were no dirty dishes anymore in the sink, although actually there weren’t any in the first place. The younger saw the plates that he had cleaned before in the evening were wet from the rewashing. Sewoon’s eyes were downcast and he could see the older bit his lower lip in despair. His shoulder was tense, even more so his whole body seemed rigid. For once again Donghyun hide his grimace and held the urge to shake his head. This stupid fight has been going on for too long. He and Gwanghyun had to take this matter in their own hands if they wanted to have a smooth Vlive later this evening.

Not to mention Sewoon would have his solo concert soon.

It could wait later in the morning though, Donghyun muttered to himself as he hugged his brother from behind. The crestfallen look on Sewoon didn’t suit him at all and had to be rid as soon as possible, but first, the boy had to rest.

“He’s home now, hyung,” the younger said as he leaned his chin on the older’s shoulder. “You should go to sleep.”

Donghyun could feel Sewoon’s body tensed for a second before slowly went pliant in surrender. The whole aura still felt gloomy though, and he hated to see the ever confident boy became sluggish and shut himself that was so very unlike his usual self.

“Yeah,” the older replied as he turned back and faced the younger, thus making him release his embrace and tilt his head, frowning. Sewoon gave a small laugh, less richer than usual but still fond nonetheless when he saw Donghyun seemed troubled by his action. “You too. We have practice later, right? And be careful when you step into the room. Gwanghyun is a light sleeper,”

The younger pouted.

“Okay, okay,” he hugged Sewoon again for the last time. “Good night, hyung,” he patted the older’s back gently, “Rest well.”

Sewoon returned the hug and nodded.

“Same for you.”

 

Little did Donghyun know, that when Sewoon got into his bed across Youngmin he only managed to lie down and cover himself with blanket for hours. It wasn’t called resting and Sewoon couldn’t stop wondering how sleep didn’t come to him even when his body and his mind felt too tired to function normally. He turned to see the older guy basked in moonlight, breathes even and his eyelids flutter because he was dreaming. Of what, he was curious. Of him, of them, or just a hazy dream that he would forget later on when he woke up? He longed to extend his arm and touch the olders’s cheek to make sure he was warm and resting well, but didn’t dare to do so, afraid to break the calm status quo and make everything worse just in case Youngmin suddenly woke up to see what he was trying to do.

 

Thus how Sewoon spent his night came morning, awake, looking at Youngmin being relaxed hoping the older guy always stayed safe and sound and by his side forever.

 

He really, really hoped so.

 

 

-

 

 

“This is dangerous,” Gwanghyun whispered to him in the middle of practice break, hand held an almost empty mineral water bottle and forehead frowned in concern. He took a glance at their leader who was resting on the corner while watching the recording of their dance practice just now. Sewoon was called by the manager outside probably discussing a few things regarding his nearing solo concerts. Donghyun huffed in agreement, eyes looking at Gwanghyun, realizing it was almost 3 hours to their Vlive and the situation between the hyung line hasn’t gotten any better. The breakfast this morning was a disaster honestly. Donghyun swore it was the most awkward mealtime he has ever experienced in his whole life, only second to that one time he got in a fight with his twin brother.

Not to mention the practice.

Hell, he’s been sweating like crazy for the repetition of the dance moves. When Youngmin was in a bad mood he became stricter and less nice. Gwanghyun almost cried.

“Yeah,” Donghyun heaved as he drank the much-needed mineral water before dying from dehydration. “We gotta do something,”

Donghyun nodded while occasionally took a glance at the object of their conversation, making sure the older guy couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

“Why are they fighting anyway?” Gwanghyun wondered out loud with his pouty lips reminding Donghyun of a cute little hamster that his neighbor owned when he was little. He shouldn’t be thinking the other boy looked cute while being concern like that, not when the hyungs were almost on each other’s throat an hour ago.

The question made Donghyun flinch. He wasn’t supposed to know this, although he was sure everyone who saw what happened could connect the dot and made an easy conclusion. For all the years he had known Youngmin, never once he had witnessed the leader’s face went from excitement to downright crestfallen like that time.

“Daniel-hyung called Sewoon-hyung,” he started. “I think it was something about how he can’t attend the concerts. He seemed really sad. I remember Sewoon-hyung always consoled him when they got on the phone.”

“Ah,” the slightly older boy remarked as if the light bulbs suddenly conjured up inside his head. “You’re right. Daniel-hyung complained to me too. It’s really a pity,” he murmured, lips thin in regret. “But what does it have anything to do with them though?”

Donghyun winced.

“I can only guess too. I think Youngmin-hyung caught Sewoon-hyung who was on the phone with Daniel-hyung and overheard something. Or maybe he was just jealous? I don’t know. But they really have to make up soon. I’m starting to have a headache,” he moaned.

Gwanghyun patted the youngest head as if to soothe him. Donghyun swore his heartbeat didn’t skip a beat, nope.

“Poor thing. We should do this the old way, right? They have to talk,” the slightly older boy scrunched up his face, “like, real talk.” He put back his hands on top of his knees. Donghyun missed it already.

“You’ve seen the way they act around each other. Maybe it’s time for them to let out their true feelings,” the hamster look-alike added again. “Before, you know, somebody gets hurt.”

Donghyun almost said _well, somebody already is_ but held his tongue as he watched their leader put back the tablet which recorded their dance practice and leaned his back on the wall. His body slumped, and the darkish eyebags were visible even from several meters away. All in all Youngmin looked like he was in a lot of pain, and it wasn’t a physical one.

“Do you have any idea?” the youngest prompted, hoping for the other boy to speak out an idea that didn’t sound as foolish as the one he had right now.

Such as locking them together in practice room and refused to continue the practice after they made up.

“There is an archive room at the end of this hallway,” Gwanghyun whispered to him, he moved his face so close to Donghyun he could count the other’s eyelashes and few black spots in his eyes. “It’s so small, but it can fit two people just fine. Although, maybe they have to get attached to each other’s personal space,” he murmured again, face not moving from Donghyun’s linesight. “It’s secluded and all, people rarely go there. And I know where they put the lock.” The ever innocent eyes now glinted with mischief, and Donghyun had to take a few seconds to really process what the other boy was implying. He broke his staring at Gwanghyun’s eyes then coughed a little, throat felt a little constricted.

“Okay, wow, that’s a good idea.”

Donghyun smiled as he could feel his heart rate increasing. If they failed at this, Youngmin would kill him for sure. But the risk was worth it, after all they couldn’t let the fans worry and made the companies cancel this YDPP project he had been dreaming of since a year ago.

With a deep and hopeful sigh, both of them continue to plan the execution of hyung line’s make up scheme.

May everything worked smoothly.

 

-

 

It worked smoothly.

 

In fact, it worked so perfectly not even Youngmin’s and Sewoon’s threats and curse words and promises of revenge could be heard through the door. Donghyun swung around the keys by his forefinger and put an arm around Gwanghyun as they walked down the hallway, grinning and beaming and praying it would all turn well.

“It’s an hour to our Vlive,” he recalled what he said few minutes ago to the gap between the door and the sills where his voice might be heard on the other side. Donghyun purposely ignored Youngmin’s scary ‘Kim Donghyun!’ and held Gwanghyun’s cold hand tight, as he also feared for Sewoon’s rare but deadful wrath.

“Please make up so we can continue practicing. This has been going on even before you went to Japan, Youngmin-hyung, I’m sorry but we’ve had enough,” he added. Gwanghyun looked at him half grinning half shocked then. Donghyun might die a little.

 

“Anyway,” he wondered out loud to Gwanghyun who was beside him, his arm on the shorter guy’s shoulder like it fit perfectly just so. “How did you know that archive room?”

 

There was an awkward laugh, followed by shy smile and suddenly red hue on the other’s cheek. For a second, Donghyun forgot what his question was.

Gwanghyun smiled his toothy smile.

“Well-“

 

-

 

“This is Gwanghyun’s safety place,” Sewoon muttered as softly as he could muster, lips moving ever so slightly because he was afraid to make the older guy’s shirt dirty, seeing his lips were practically sticking to Youngmin’s shoulder. The storage, or archive room, Sewoon didn’t know even now, was too small to fit two grown-up adults. He always opened the door and sat outside when he approached Gwanghyun in this room. But the little troublemakers had the guts to actually push him and Youngmin together, making the older guy had to practically put each of his arms beside Sewoon’s head because they didn’t have room to stand separately.

Sewoon could feel the soft skin of Youngmin’s cheek on the side of his head. He could only pray to God that the older couldn’t feel his increasing heartbeats that sounded too loud in his ears right now. He swore it was storming there.

“He always comes to this place everytime he needs time to calm down,” he continued in low voice, afraid to break down the heavy atmosphere. Youngmin’s arm wasn’t touching his head, but he felt hot anyway. “Sorry.”

Sewoon could feel the older guy tensed, it was hard not to, being this close. As much as he did worry about what the maknae line said, the fear of saying something wrong was even bigger, hence why he didn’t have the nerves to approach Youngmin first. Just look at the recent case. Sewoon never thought that he did something wrong, he didn’t know, the only thing that made him realize was suddenly the older guy stopped talking to him and avoided him like it hurt to be in the same room.

The guitarist hated to see Youngmin in pain, so he kept silent and took his distance.

“Do you even know what you’re being sorry for?” Youngmin abruptly asked, mistaken Sewoon’s small talk as something big.

Nevertheless Sewoon relented, forehead up as if afraid to touch even a strand of the other guy’s hair. The back of his head felt uncomfortable though, leaning on the sharp edge of the sills. But it was okay, the pain was bearable.

Unlike the one in his chest right now.

“For everything, hyung,” he gulped. “If I did anything that hurts you, I’m sorry.”

The younger closed his eyes, breathing suddenly didn’t come as easy.

Youngmin’s tense body slowly got less tense, probably hearing the slight tremble and small sound that the younger guy emitted between his words. He let out a soft sigh, it made the edge of Sewoon’s fringe flutter a little and the older held down the urge to straighten the unruly strand of hair with his nose.

And as he always knew every little thing about the vocalist, he pulled down one of his arm to place his palm (big, warm, always gentle) behind Sewoon’s head, making the younger guy can lean against it no matter how the sharp edge numb Youngmin’s fingers as soon as he did that.

Sewoon’s throat suddenly tightened.

“I’m really sorry, hyung,” he whispered again, small hands now gripping the older’s denim jacket on his back. “Tell me what I did wrong,” he asked.

Youngmin’s mind flashed back to that night when he just got back from a schedule. Sewoon was sitting on a chair, with pudding in his lap, facing the phone’s camera like he was having a video call with someone.

He was.

With Daniel.

Daniel couldn’t come to the concert, he said, he had a schedule and he was very disappointed because of it. Youngmin could see the stars in Daniel’s eyes even a few feet away, happy and loving and admiring the smaller boy on the other side of the phone.

And he swore he saw the same exact expression on Sewoon’s face.

He could feel his heart break to pieces as Sewoon decided to sing a song for Daniel.

Which became two songs.

Then three songs.

Then four.

Then full set of his upcoming concert list. All twenty two of them.

It was everything Youngmin had been thinking about, as he slowly went outside of their shared bedroom and sat in the living room mending his broken heart. That it could be his fault how he didn’t tell Sewoon sooner, that for an umpteenth time he lose to someone, again.

His world was a mess since then.

But then again, wasn’t Sewoon’s too? The younger was so busy with his schedules. Variety show, concerts preparation, and YDPP debut preparation had taken a toll on him, not to mention the stress he had been having from being ignored by Youngmin, the tension that was being put by his company to present the perfect stages for his concerts, and the repetition of dance practice that wasn’t really his forte.

Dear God, Youngmin was so stupid.

“Nothing,” Youngmin whispered back, so close to Sewoon’s ear. “You did nothing wrong. It’s me, I’m sorry,” he took a deep breath before braving himself to continue comforting the younger, guilt eating at his heart like a storm coming for a house of cards. The hand that cradled Sewoon’s head was moving slowly making a massaging gesture, calming the other guy down.

Sewoon gave up and put his forehead on Youngmin’s shoulder.

“Don’t be like this, hyung. If you don’t tell me, then we can’t figure this out and it will bound to happen again sooner or later,” the ever wise young boy murmured in a gentle voice. Youngmin’s lips were so close to the side of Sewoon’s head, one centimeter again and he could put a ghost touch kiss on it.

Again, he took a deep breath. It was all or nothing.

“Well,” he started unhurried, trying to organize the words as not to sound too revealing for his own good. “It’s just that I care about you too much, so I get jealous if you care more about anyone else other than me. Really, it’s just this older brother-little brother thingy. I’ve gotten too used to it eversince I came to Brand New,” he half-lied half-told the truth.

Youngmin thought it was passable enough as a lie, so it was another twenty seconds that he realized Sewoon didn’t give him any reply, that the younger guy was gripping his jacket even tighter and from the way he put his forehead on Youngmin’s shoulder now was just plain hiding in his neck.

Another thing.

Sewoon’s face felt…hot.

It couldn’t be the air in the room, because it was still cold outside and inside. Youngmin didn’t know what to do, what he did wrong, and his mind was still getting rid of those images of Sewoon singing his songs to Daniel in gentle way.

Again, Sewoon’s face still felt hot.

Youngmin tried to catch his breath.

“Hey,” he nudged the other guy that leaned all of his weight to Youngmin. Not that he minded.

“Hey, Sennie,” he patted Sewoon’s head again, calling the nickname he gave to Sewoon in his usual endearing way. “What’s wrong?”

The hands that were on Youngmin’s back trembled for a second, before they clutch the older’s jacket firmly.

“Maybe if you stop saying I’m your little brother, everything will be just fine,” the younger took a breath. The older couldn’t.

“Wh- what do you mean?” the voice that came out from Youngmin’s mouth didn’t feel like it was his, because his head suddenly felt dizzy, his mind hazy and his heartbeat went on full rampage from all the possibilities of what those words could mean.

Sewoon tilted his head back, finally pulling out from his safe hiding place in Youngmin’s damp neck. The small cramped room didn’t give much opportunity to move his head so he could see Youngmin’s eyes clearly, because it was too close, way to close.

“What do you think I mean?”

“I thought you liked Daniel,” the way the older guy phrased it was more like a question rather than a fact, more like wishing for a hopeful denial than a bitter confirmation.

Sewoon frowned.

“He’s a friend, hyung, a very dear friend, but he’s not the one I like,”

Youngmin shuddered.

 

The slight movement of Sewoon’s eyes that went down to his lips, and Youngmin just lost it.

 

He kissed the other guy, hard.

 

Sewoon shrieked in surprise and Youngmin swallowed them all, the intakes of breath, the cute tiny grasp sounds, the slight moan that came out without his intending to, all of them. Just, all. Sewoon clutched the older’s sleeves now, eyes closing and surrendered to everything Youngmin did because it felt _so right_.

“Hyu-“ was all that he could manage before Youngmin kissed him again, again, again and again Sewoon was sure they could do this till the end of time. Youngmin’s hand that was behind Sewoon’s head were making a mess of his styled hair now, but he didn’t care.

 

To Youngmin, everything was Sewoon, Sewoon, Sewoon.

_Own, own, own_.

 

Until they pulled out when oxygen became necessary, when Sewoon’s face became as red as Youngmin’s tomato farm, and when the older guy felt his heart would explode right then and there or his eyes cried pearl tears, maybe.

They were each other’s world.

The messy hair, the equally wrecked shirts, all of them.

 

And that was the sight that greeted Gwanghyun as he opened the lock of the door, hands on his mouth as he held back a scream and tears.

 

Donghyun was now the one who was going to kill them.

 

 

-

 

 

As expected, the Vlive went down smoothly, if you call the old couple had the nerves to flirt in front of the maknae line and thousands of fans that watched them as smooth.

 

But Youngmin looked happy, so did Sewoon.

 

So Donghyun hugged Gwanghyun tight, and smiled happily too.

 

 

-

 

 

“Donghyun-ah,”

Donghyun looked up from putting his things on his bag, preparing what he would bring to their schedule as MxM had to leave in one minute if they didn’t want to be late.

Gwanghyun were making tea, while Sewoon fell asleep again on the sofa in living room after taking a bath. Youngmin was ready to go though, bag on his side while Sewoon on the other.

“What? Okay okay, we’re going now, I’m ready,” he said to Youngmin as he sling the bag on his shoulder.

Youngmin didn’t move.

“That’s not what I’m gonna say,” he told the younger.

Donghyun frowned in confusion.

While Youngmin, he smirked then looked at the sleeping chestnut head with affection in his eyes, “Just wanna show you this is how you do morning call,” then proceed to kiss their main vocal’s lips, hands on his jaw making the sleeping Sewoon scrunched up his nose before opening his eyes slowly, mind still hazy.

Donghyun dropped his bag. And shrieked.

 

Youngmin grinned between the still fuzzy Sewoon and wanting-to-die Kim Donghyun.

 

 

(He got his revenge fair and square).

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to write something fluff because ryoungsen in that ydpp vlive was just...unbearable...
> 
> thank you ohsewoonie for pointing out min's nickname for sen, and for sevvoons to translate sen's concert list.
> 
> once again, i made donghyun suffer. sorry baby.
> 
> again, do tell me if there are weird sentences or wrong grammars here. i write to learn english though so.. yup...there might be typos here and there that i missed


End file.
